erreurs
by mangagarden
Summary: Mais quelle erreurs?Et qui avait fait cette erreurs? A vous de le découvrir. (Attention fic plutôt sombre)
**Disclaimer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient et je ne tire aucun profit financier de mes écrits. Le manga et les personnages sont à Yana Tobosco !**

 **Je remercie ma correctrice et amie qui a rendu cette fic lisible.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésiter pas a me faire part de vos avis je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Erreurs.**

Crachant du sang au sol un homme tremblent de tous ses membres fixa le jeune comte, calmement assit tout en buvant une tasse de thé .

Le goût de son sang se repend dans sa bouche pour être à nouveau cracher au sol rejoignent la grande flaque qui s'y trouver déjà.

Une plaie béante à l'abdomen laissait couler toujours plus de ce liquide vital.

Marchant tranquillement, le dévoué majordome du noble avança vers lui un sourire calme ornant ses lèvres. Mais le sourire était démenti par ses yeux. Des yeux brillants des yeux qui promettent d'être la dernière lueur qu'il verrait en ce monde !

Peur, il avait tellement peur ! Dire qu'il pensait que cet enfant serait facile à manipuler facile à impressionner et facile à tuer si besoin est !

Comment cela a-t-il pu avoir lieu ? Ah oui, il se rappelle ces associés des hommes qui le payait sous la table lui avait demandé de se débarrasser du chien de la reine.

\- Ce maudit gamin nous gêne !Soit on en fait un allié, soit on s'en débarrasse !

Lui-même étant noble, demander une entrevue avec le comte Phantomhive était très facile.  
Il avait demandé une rencontre en prétextant qu'il voulait investir dans la société de jouets ce qui lui avait été bien sûr accordé.

Quand il arriva, il fut ébloui. Il connaît le comte de réputation, on lui avait maintes fois fait louange de la beauté de cet être. Beaucoup l'avaient décrit comme un ange, un ange qui sourit d'un sourire à la fois calme mais moqueur aussi.

Un sourire joueur avait ornait ses lèvres alors qu'il s'était présenté. Ciel Phantomhive était d'une beauté incroyable. Mais on lui avait aussi dit de se méfier. Car cette apparente beauté cachait un limier au flair redoutable, un stratège diabolique et qui n'hésitais pas à mordre à la moindre occasion.

Il était aussi dangereux que magnifique lui avait-on dit.  
Magnifique tout comme son serviteur. Sebastian Michaelis. Lui aussi était d'une grande beauté chacun de ses mouvements n'était qu'élégance et grâce.

Il avait ce sourire aimable au visage un sourire qui laisse aller à la confiance. Mais, si le comte avait la beauté d'un ange le majordome, lui, avait la beauté du diable. Une beauté qu'on trouvait dangereuse et qui pourtant nous attirait tout autant que celle de son maître.

Pourtant, ce fut bien le jeune garçon qui le charma le plus. Sa beauté angélique, son regard bleu froid qu'il rêvait de faire briller de luxure.

Au début, il voulait juste intimider, impressionner et menacer le noble, mais après il le voulait comme un trophée. Oui un beau trophée qu'il aurait marqué comme sien!

Beaucoup rêverais de posséder un tel joyau. Un trésor inestimable. Il avait discrètement passé sa langue sur ses lèvres à la simple pensée qu'il pourrait avec de très bons arguments convertir se jeune garçon à ses envies!

Il l'avait aussitôt considéré comme sien après tout, que pouvait faire un enfant contre lui ? Oui, il était certain que bientôt le jeune noble aux traits si magnifiques serait cambré sous lui.

Ce fut peut-être la sa plus grande erreur ! Il a fait l'erreur de désirer ce que le démon possédait!

Il ignorait que le noble avait un serviteur démoniaque. Mais le diable, lui, se moquait de cela. Dès qu'il avait vu ce noble il avait ressenti le désir qui s'échappait de lui à l'encontre de son bocchan.  
Cela avait annoncé sa fin.

Aussi, quand à la fin de la soirée il avait clairement exprimé ses idées et pensées plus que dévergondées.

\- Vous savez comte, avec un si joli corps il vous serait si facile d'avoir tout ce que vous désirez ! Et il serait aussi si facile de vous brisez, tant vous êtes fragile. Mais si vous acceptez de me suivre dans de doux draps je m'assurerais de prendre grand soin de vous !

Ciel avait tout simplement sourit mais un sourire froid cruel et pleins de mépris. Et enlevant son bandeau, l'autre avait était plus qu'étonné. Il avait ouvert son œil, dévoilant une pupille couleur lilas avec un symbole satanique.

Puis, l'ordre de lèvres qui souriait toujours de la même manière. Sourire qui se mariait à merveille avec le ton de la voix.

\- Sebastian débarrasse-moi de ça au plus vite !

La majordome était apparu aussitôt prêt de son seigneur.  
\- Yes my lord !

Le diable avait attendu avec impatience cet ordre. Il avait eu grand mal a se retenir toute la soirée. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié de sentir et ressentir que ce misérable mortel puisse oser penser à son maitre ainsi.

Son maitre était à lui ! Rien qu'à lui ! Cet homme, ce répugnant humain, avait osé demander des faveurs à son contractant ! Il avait osé demander une relation charnel entre eux ! Il voulait toucher ce qu'il lui appartenait !

Il avait imaginé une relation charnelle entre lui, misérable humain, proche du porc, et son maitre si magnifique, si noble ! Un être parfait ! Un futur diable parfait !  
Un diable qui ne sera rien qu'à lui!

Ciel Phantomhive était la source de la plus horrible des folies sa passion, celle du diable !

Ses yeux brillants annonçaient la lueur de la mort. D'un seul mouvement, sa main avait plongée dans le corps de l'homme au niveau de l'abdomen et était ressorti aussi vite. Il avait pris soin d'épargner les points vitaux qui l'auraient tué sur le coup. Non il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt aussi tôt, il tient à le faire souffrir avant !

Le démon haletait il grognait ses dents, trop longues pour une bouche humaine dépassait de ses lèvres il ne supportait pas l'idée que cet homme avait pu, ne serait-ce que rencontrer son lord.

Il voulait le torturer pour avoir osé vivre assez longtemps pour rencontrer son maitre !

Au sol, l'homme demandait pitié, il implorait, il pleurait, il se confondait en supplique .

D'une voie tremblante, l'homme laissa des suppliques dédiées au comte lui échapper.

\- Comte... j'...j'vous en pris, arrêtez-le ! Je jure de...

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le majordome démoniaque avait frappé brutalement sa mâchoire avec sa chaussure ricanant en voyant celle-ci éclaboussée de quelques gouttes de sang. Un ricanement mi-amusé mi-sinistre sorti du fond de sa gorge. .

Le noble au sol cracha à nouveau du sang mais, cette fois-ci, avec quelques dents en plus.

Levant les yeux de sa tasse de thé, Ciel le fixa calmement puis une phrase résonna dans la pièce :

\- Sebastian, assure-toi de bien lui faire comprendre que le comte Phantomhive n'est pas une vulgaire gourgandine à prendre et quand tu auras fini, merci de me refaire un thé !

Sebastian sourit calmement. Il aimait cette voix qu'utilisait son maitre. Sa façon de parler, sa façon d'être ! Tout cela lui appartenait ! Il lui appartenait et ce n'était sûrement pas un misérable humain qui allait changer cela.

Doucement il commença à œuvrer. Il arracha l'organe de fierté de l'homme, l'éclatant ensuite dans sa main, puis ôta des lambeaux de chair ça et la. Ses griffes s'enfonçaient avec une extrême lenteur dans la chair, pour que ce misérable puisse sentir chaque douleur !

L'homme hurla, il appela, supplia, implora dieu de le sauver.

Ciel termina sa tasse de thé, reposant celle-ci dans la soucoupe, dans un bruit qui trahissait son agacement, face au nom divin puis leva les yeux prononçant d'une voix toujours aussi calme :

\- Dieu ? Désolé de te décevoir mais je doute qu'il fasse attention à toi. Pour ma part, il y a longtemps que je ne crois plus en lui à vrai dire, j'ai choisi le diable vois-tu !

Sebastian releva la tête à ces mots. Dans les paroles de son lord résonnait une déclaration. Il posa ses yeux sur son maitre et lu dans son regard l'étendu de ses propos. Oui, il avait choisi le diable il l'avait choisi ! Il se jetait dans ses flammes et jamais Sebastian ne le laisserait partir.

Mais Ciel n'avait aucune envie de partir et de cela le serviteur en était ravi jour après jour. Son lord, son maitre, sa folie, sa passion. Ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre à jamais.

\- Et le diable vous a choisi my lord !

La voix profonde fit frissonner l'homme. Il avait compris. Ces deux-là n'étaient pas comme lui ils étaient ...Fous !

Sebastian se redressa laissant l'homme ensanglanté au sol. Il l'avait presque tué et il restait toujours avec cette même haine. Il ne voulait pas le tuer tout de suite, il n'avait pas encore assez souffert, et il ne souffrira jamais assez !

L'homme se tordait de douleurs, il était terrifié, ce monstre allait le tuer cela ne faisait aucun doute !

\- Sebastian à défaut de voir dieu, peut-être peux-tu lui présenter le diable dont je parlait MON DIABLE.

Le démon fixa le misérable humain qui continuait de prier et d'implorer, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

Son contractant avait raison Mais il ne voulait pas encore montrer cette nature à son maitre. Il encra ses yeux au regard du plus jeune qui hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte puis arrivé à celle-ci le cendré se retourna.

\- J'espère que votre soirée aura été agréable monsieur.

Encore un sourire. Un sourire qui pouvait être décrit comme le sourire de l'assistant du diable.

\- Sebastian je t'attendrais dans le bureau rejoins moi quand tu auras fini.

Le regard du démon se changea immédiatement dès qu'il croisa celui du jeune garçon. Son regard était doux, rempli de tendresse, mais le tout restait emprunt de folie.

Le noble compris que ce monstre s'était retenu face à la présence du plus jeune mais que si celui-ci partait il souffrirait probablement bien plus immensément.

Il allait mourir mais à cet instant ce qui l'effrayait le plus était la douleur. Il allait souffrir. Ce monstre allait lui infliger des tortures mille fois plus terrible encore dès que ce gamin sortirait de la pièce.

Comment cet enfant aux airs d'ange pouvait, être l'associé du démon ? Ou bien était-ce le démon l'associé de cet être aux traits angéliques ?

Et pourquoi ce monstre, ce suppôt de Satan, s'inclinait devant ce jeune garçon ?

\- Yes my lord je vous apporterez également un thé et une pâtisserie. Merci de votre patience.

Hochant la tête, le comte sorti de la pièce. Le son de la porte parut sinistre aux oreilles du torturé.

Abandonnant sa nature humaine le diable apparu au grand jour et la dernière chose que le noble vu, après d'atroces souffrances, fut la vision d'un diable dansant sur ces entrailles.


End file.
